Hidden Connections
by Megz17
Summary: James an Alpha experiences a change in his territory that he cannot explain, and he calls in some backup. Chronologically after River Marked and Fair Game.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

**Thanks for your interest in my story. This is my first fic so please by all means be kind but helpful. This story does depict real places but any resemblance of characters to real people is coincidental. Anything you recognize belongs to Patricia Briggs.**

~~~oOo~~~

He leaned on the edge of the railing with a perplexed gaze slowly scanning the horizon. The wind bit into the side of his cheek as dawn was breaking a new spring day. He had been drawn to prairies just after the fall of the dirty thirties, and had watched the land slowly transform over time while he remained unchanged.

The people of this place had grown old and were replaced by following generations, but all had held the same intrinsic values of hard work, perseverance, and basic human decency that was reminiscent of earlier times. Their hours were sometimes longer, but life's pace was slower, and a handshake agreement may as well be legally binding.

James thought it was the combination of the people and the majestic tranquility of the land that allowed him to find a peace here that he had seldom found anywhere else. While not uncommonly old for a werewolf, the 260 years he had wandered had not been filled with a lot of peace. In his human life, he and all of his known ancestors had been Luch Siúil or The Walking People of Ireland, and he had continued that nomadic tradition alone after the attack that took his family and left him eternally changed.

The restless ways of the man had eventually been accepted by the wolf, until one day 70 years ago they simply stopped atop an esker to the left of where he stood. Both man and wolf gazed at the land before them and each felt a resounding yet calm "MINE" from the other.

Since that time, the kinship and connection to their area had only grown, and it was that connection that told him a presence was circling and waiting, yet not threatening a small area just to the east of his and his pack's lands.

James thought through his current list of projects and decided that all of them could be put on hold a few days, and he would still make the deadlines he had given his customers. He liked the decorative steel and iron work that he did now far more than the tin of his youth, and the gates he made had become more and more well known.

He turned away from the sky now streaked with pink, mauve and orange and headed back inside to the phone in his kitchen. He called his second and on the third ring he heard a mumbled "What?"

James smiled "I either caught you after a night shift, or Dayna finally forgave you for being an overly opinionated jackass about her little brother". James heard movement, a slight snore in the background and the sound of a door closing.

Keith quietly answered "She is still dreaming in Technicolor if she thinks he is college bound at the end of the year. He hasn't got the marks or the drive to make that happen. He's gunna head to the oil riggs like every other young kid does. If she's lucky he will see the pitfalls quick, and find something else in the next couple of years before he gets into too much trouble."

James grinned as he waited, and after a moment he heard a sigh. "However I do accept that she may not want to hear that point of view, however accurate, and that a little too much faith when it comes to her family is probably better than too little. Now as much fun as I'm sure you have been having watching me shoot myself in to foot over this, I doubt that's why you called. What's up Boss Man?"

"I have some wandering I need to do today so I am transferring the pack phone number to you; deal with anything that comes up. If you feel anything go wrong, or you don't hear from me by sunset call it in to Bran. Something feels off out east of the border."

Keith immediately sounded more alert and more than a little concerned "Did you want me to call up Ethan? I think he is working out that way this week; I can find you some backup Boss."

James pushed some power and reassurance through the pack bonds to him. "Not necessary, this is just a scouting mission to see what's setting me off". There was a long pause before Keith replied "I'll be by the phone all day Boss."

"Good" The call ended. James walked over to his cell on the charger and call forwarded it while finishing the last of his morning coffee.

He walked through the house and into the sunroom. There he stripped down and cracked the backdoor and started to change. James like all others more than a few months into this life endured the painful transformation in silence, but he was aided by his dominance and a natural ability that sped the change. Less than 10 minutes later a wolf stood up, and using his nose to open the door wider, darted out into the early morning light.

James's wolf had unusual colouring. He was dark grey with black legs, but his back had a dappled effect more commonly seen on horses. It looked like small patches of sunlight filtering through the trees. He was an average size, but the confidence, power and authority that he had little need or desire to broadcast when he walked as a man, radiated off him more clearly when he ran as a wolf.

James loped up the embankment and stopped atop his esker; pausing to do a final check of his home. His house was entirely logs and brick and had changed very little since he had first built it. It was secluded just south of the moraine and flood plain that caused the start of the Northern Forest. His home was fairly remote, about 20 kilometers north of the nearest town of St. Walburg, but the grid road leading there was wide and well maintained.

All seemed quiet, so James ran north on the esker and was soon hidden among the Jack Pines.


	2. Chapter 2

James maintained a hundred yards between him and the edge of the forest, as the sun had now fully crested the horizon. He kept up a steady pace despite dodging downed trees, dense bush and the mud pits that hadn't yet dried up from the winter thaw. After quickly crossing the highway that intersected his forest at its narrowest point, he continued south east while trying to home in on the feeling of _other _that he sensed.

James and his pack largely hunted the 1,200 square kilometers of forest north of his home between the highways. Therefore, the area he found himself in a few hours later, he and his pack only ventured into a few times in the last five years. The other reason why they tended to avoid the area, was it is a small secondary parcel of land belonging to a local First Nations Reserve, and some members hunted and trapped the area.

As he entered the area along the large lake, he felt a change in the tone of the presence. It switched from circling and watchful to intensely protective and stationary. James immediately stopped and fought against the reaction his wolf had to the intense scrutiny they were now under. After his wolf agreed to the logic of finding out more on the possible threat, to know how to attack it best if needed, James moved forward into the open along the ridge above the sand. He sat down facing the dense trees on Eyinatik Island that seemed to radiate the presence and cocked his head to the side.

After a few moments, James felt something akin to amusement. Then the presence seemed to retreat almost completely from his senses, to the point where he could no longer triangulate its general direction. Feeling strangely relieved, but infinitely more perplexed, James sat and filtered through his and his wolf's perceptions for a few minutes before he stood up and made his way out of the reserve.

Settling into an easy lope, he kept his senses on high alert while eating up distance. Once he was a few kilometers away from their border, James relaxed his guard and partially appeased his wolf with the promise of a hunt on the way home to make up for the one they were forced to abandon.

A few rabbits and many kilometers later, James trotted back into his house. The early afternoon light shone into the room as he completed his change. He looked at his reflection in the window and waited for his eyes it change back from silver to their natural bright green.

As he had been changed in his prime, James had noticed little outward change from the time before his first transformation to after. His natural black hair was long enough to begin to curl at the ends, and his upper body showed the definition of a man who worked hard all of his life.

As he slowly stood up to his full 5'8" height, he stretched backward and heard a chorus of snaps and pops. He headed back into the interior of his home to shower and make the first of a few calls that needed to be made.

Walking out of the steam filled room in a pair of loose basketball shorts; James picked up the phone and dialed Keith.

"Glad to hear you're back Boss, nothing to report on this end. Is all quiet on the Eastern front?"

"Not really, but we aren't exactly being threatened either. I tracked whatever it is to the reserve on Turtle Lake, but it is able to hide from me when it chooses. I'm going to see if Bran can spare Charles for a couple of days. I'm thinkin this is up his mother's people's alley and I want to know what's going on. I'll let you know when or if he's coming and you'll need to check with everyone to make sure they can be around if needed."

" . . . . . . . . Charles coming up here, that'll be interesting! Do you want me to ask Ethan if he knows anyone at that reserve that he can get some discrete information from? He's from a different band but you never know."

"Sure but stress to only do it if he can without causing a stir. That area doesn't have anyone living there, and we don't want to increase the foot traffic with curiosity seekers until we figure out what's going on."

"Will do Boss. Do you want me to keep the phone for a bit while you call in the big guns?"

"Thanks, I'll text when you can switch it back"

James barely paused after the call ended before quickly dialing from memory. At the pickup, James knew that the smile in his voice could be heard as he said " Prynhawn da Bran, sut mae?"_(Welsh - Good afternoon Bran, how are you?)_

Several hundred kilometers south, Bran sat in his office thinking about the first call like this he received from his northern Alpha.

~~~oOo~~~

Bran had originally known him as Seamus until the last 50 years or so when he decided using the English version of his name made him less notable. He had been one of very few wolves to never join a pack, though he was dominant enough to be a second or third in any of the larger packs across the United States.

He had occasionally joined up with one of the families of Travelers that had come to the United States in the mid-1800s, but never stayed with them for longer than a couple of years at a time due. Their culture and traditions were very family oriented and superstitious and a longer association would have led to proposed marriages at best, and intense scrutiny over his agelessness, speed and strength at worst.

Seamus had been settled in Canada for about 30 years when Bran had received a call that had started exactly the same. Bran replied "Leanann an cath ach sa mhéid go bhfuil sé an lá go deas. Agus tú Seamus?" (_Irish Gaelic – The battle continues but so far it's a nice day. And you Seamus?) _

"It seems that there are now 5 other lone wolves in this area living within 150 kilometers of each other. Last week we met together, and last night we ran under the full moon as one, and if you agree, all have agreed to be part of a loosely connected pack."

Bran paused before saying "Frankly I'm surprised you would readily accept the responsibility. Leading and protecting other wolves is something you have never sought before; in fact you have avoided it like the plague. It's not that I think you are incapable, quite the contrary in fact, but I'd be a fool to not question your reasoning and motivations behind these actions which are a complete departure from your history."

"If it were any other group of wolves in any other place, I expect that history would still hold true. But there is something about this place that allows me to maintain my balance far easier than anywhere else I have ever been. Before, I could not help others find a centre when I did not have one myself. The other wolves here are not new to this life, have good control, and all but one other are on the lower end of dominance. They all want a pack to run with, have to lean on if needed, but largely remain on the periphery of their lives. Leading a pack like this, as I am now, is something that I am able and willing to do. My only issue with it is that I'm clueless on the political and larger logistical aspects of being Alpha."

There was a very measured silence.

" Well you better get down here so I can give you a crash course."

~~~oOo~~~

Bran put his own amusement into his voice. "Ah Seamus, let me guess, you have changed your mind and want to be my Canadian Poster Wolf?"

Seamus had been one of the public faces of the Werewolf Rights Movement following their reveal to the world. He had an approachable look to him and the quint essential strong, silent nature that acted and spoke deliberately and with great effect. The movement had faced far less opposition in Canada comparatively, due to the liberal nature of its people and government.

"You know I will meet with anyone you ask of me, but the limelight is not my natural habitat. Actually Bran, I have an unusual situation near my lands and I'm hoping one of yours can come and give an expert opinion."

Bran was intrigued and listened to the day's events retold to him. Bran of course knew which expert Seamus was hoping he would send. Charles had been back for over a week from his last trip, and some time in the wilderness playing spiritual detective may be an interesting break from putting out fires across the country. While he would not command him to go, as it was not strictly werewolf business, he expected he likely would.

"I expect some werewolf a long time ago greatly angered a Chinese person, as it seems we have all been destined to live in interesting times."

To which Seamus grinned and relied "Adfyd a ddwg wybodaeth, a gwybodaeth ddoethineb"( _Welsh - __Adversity brings knowledge and knowledge wisdom_).

Bran laughed. "In any case, I will bring your situation to Charles, and if he is willing, he will meet with you tomorrow"

Seamus gave him all of the travel options and before he hung up, Bran asked "Which reserve holds the area in question?"

"Thunderchild Reserve of the Cree Nation"

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if I botched the translations, only so much can be expected of Google translate ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

This was the way that Charles loved to fly. Clear skies, unending horizon and nearly non-existent radio chatter on his headset. He had flown from Aspen Creek to a small city bordering two provinces. After he completed a basic customs check and refueled at the small regional airport, he was flying the last 70 miles to his plane's final destination.

He received the coordinates for a small grass airstrip that James would meet him at. It was on the opposite side of the lake from his destination, and Charles was thankful for the short drive in a vehicle with an Alpha; even one so even tempered as James. The wind was very light and Charles had no trouble bringing the small plane down on the grass strip.

After taxiing back to the end of the runway adjacent to the lake, Charles shut down the plane and started battening it down. As he finished he heard a truck pull up and turned to see James get out and slowly walk towards him. His posture was non-threatening and his eyes were down, but he had a genuine smile on his face.

James nodded his head "Charles".

Charles stepped over and extended his hand to shake. It was a gesture he offered to a very select few; but Charles had always liked James, even against his better judgement during the times when he wandered alone.

James continued after a single firm shake "I'm glad you were able to make it. The invitation included Anna as well of course: I hear your mate has a beautiful soul and I would very much like to meet her one day."

Charles nodded and leaned over to grab his small bag from his Cessna. "Her sister-in-law is expecting and she preferred to stay accessible should her assistance be required."

James nodded and gestured over towards the edge of the strip that looked out over the lake. The ice from winter had melted back about 20 feet from shore, but had yet to sink or pile up anywhere. Looking over the long lake to the northwest, James pointed out the tall pines on the island where he had last encountered the presence.

"What I feel is the same watchfulness that I felt before I sought the presence out yesterday. Do you sense anything?"

Charles was quiet for a while as he stood and slowly surveyed the land across the water from him. The spirits were only giving him indistinct whispers, but there was a steady cadence to them that followed a rise and fall that reminded him of a drum beat.

"Nothing distinct, I expect we will need to be closer before I pick up anything"

James nodded and they started back towards his truck. They got in and started the drive that would take them around to the far side of the lake. James had learned another piece of information that morning which he shared.

"One of my wolves Ethan is from the Saulteaux First Nation southeast of here, and he has a friend at Thunderchild. He found out that most of the seniors from their school are camping up there for the Easter long weekend. His contact says that it's a yearly tradition and everyone else who uses the area to hunt, fish or trap generally clears out during it."

Charles considered this information and questioned "Do you think it is drawn to or brought by them? The timing is suspicious." James nodded to both, it was the only aspect that they knew to have changed prior to the presence's arrival. They continued the rest of the drive in silence with the sound of gravel under the tires filling the void.

Forty minutes later, they parked the truck just off the reserve lands on an old grid road. After changing into clothes better for bushwhacking, the two were soon lost amid the pines.

Their progress was far slower than it would have been as wolves, but they were less threatening and more able to communicate as they were. James was able to provide a general bearing while Charles filtered through his perceptions.

He felt an intense sense of anticipation, and an ancient power that he had only encountered the likes of one other time. Charles had a fairly good idea what sort of entity was giving off the presence both he and James were reacting to, and he knew that there would be no sense in trying to track it down. If it was so inclined it would come to them.

When they reached the edge of the lake, they moved to the south until they reached a rise which granted a good field of view. Charles gestured towards the ground and they both sat down on the top of the rise. They were silent, and as relaxed as they were able, for a while when Charles spoke. His voice was not loud but it was deep and resonated out from them.

"We seek no interference with you and yours, only understanding and offer assistance if needed"

James canted his head slightly to the side and softly said "You were heard". Charles nodded as he had felt a change as well. They stayed as they were and after about 20 minutes they heard a rustling coming from a ways behind them but moving slowly forward.

They both stood to face their oncoming visitor as an old First Nation's man slowly walked out from behind some bushes and trees. His white hair was gathered and ran in a smooth French braid down his back, and his skin was weather beaten. He had on a well-worn lined jean jacket, and jeans tucked into battered cowboy boots. On his hands were deerskin gloves and he was holding onto a roughly carved walking stick. He moved with an ease in contrast to his appearance, and he came forward and stopped a short distance from the two men.

His piercing brown eyes assessed them both as he stuck the stick in the ground in front of him and leaned forward while resting his forearm on his opposite hand. His gaze fixed on Charles. He smiled a half empty smile and asked "How's your little sister healing?"

The corner of Charles's mouth quirked up as he bowed his head slightly and said "She heals slowly with a small degree of grace and a large degree of attitude Old One".

The old man chuckled as he replied "Gordon will do, and such is to be expected for coyotes; being still and dependant are not in their nature. I expect you have an idea why I might be here Charles, but we had better clue in your friend. As Bran's daughter Mercy is an Avatar for Coyote, so Elysa is to be an Avatar for me. The difference being Elysa's parents' connection to me is much farther back and her true nature seems to have waited until she matured before ascending."

At that Gordon looked sharply to the right and then used his walking stick to usher the two men forward into the cover of the trees. Charles and James followed his line of sight and saw in the distance a young woman quickly making her way up to the top of a pile of driftwood. After a moment she squatted down and wrapped her arms around her knees. She appeared to be looking up at the clouds and completely lost in thought.

"She knows something has changed but not what it is or what it means." Gordon relayed in a conversational tone.

James quietly asked "How long do you think it will take her to find her way, or will she be getting a nudge in the right direction?"

Gordon grinned and said "It's better that she changes first out here than in town, so if she doesn't find her way on her own before dusk, I will call her away and help her."

James nodded and offered "If the wind takes either of you to the northwest, my territory and home is open to you. Though I know we aren't the same, it can be calming to be around those who understand being different."

Gordon gave James his full attention and silently assessed him. "Until she grasps disguising her appearance, she will need to practice using her second form in as remote a location as possible. What you offer may help."


	4. Chapter 4

**As always anything recognizable belongs to Patricia Briggs**

James and Charles sat on the patio at James' house well after the stars had come out that night. They had left the reserve shortly after talking with the Thunderbird known as Gordon Seeker. They had found what they came for and their continued presence would just be an unnecessary complication or distraction.

When they arrived, James called Bran and Keith to update them with what they learned, while Charles called Mercy and Anna. Mercy had been ecstatic to hear of another female walker, and said that the Thunderbird's rapid return to this world made so much more sense to her now. She begged Charles to pass on her email address and cell number to James to pass on to Elysa. If she could help her in any way she was more than willing to save the young woman from some of the questioning and sense of alienation she had felt growing up.

Charles' conversation with Anna was much more brief. Her new nephew Jeremy had come quickly and easily into the world and both he and her sister-in-law were doing well. Anna was on her way to Chicago and encouraged Charles to meet up with her there when he could.

Charles would normally have been very on edge with Anna in venturing into her old pack's territory without him. However, he had already received a text from Tag saying that he flat out didn't believe that Scorci's food was THAT good and he was going along with her to decide for himself.

After half a dozen steaks, grilled potatoes and corn on the cobb, James and Charles were enjoying a companionable silence, drinking tea and looking out at the all-encompassing stillness highlighted by a close-knit blanket of stars. Charles uncharacteristically broke the silence. "I can see why you have stayed here; this area has a very easy presence to it."

James smiled and rotated his wrist swirling his tea as he replied "Most wolves who have been here have found that. It's one of the reasons my pack always starts a run from here. While I don't have any hot-heads, the calmer their wolves are the easier it is to change around each other and just be."

Charles looked over at James and asked "Are you willing to take on temporary pack members whose wolves are in need of rest? The Marrok's Pack will always be open to those who need my father's presence from time to time, but that is not always what is required."

James looked over at Charles with a look that was half incredulous and half amused and said in a stereotypical announcer's voice " Soooo 'Now Open Northern Connections Werewolf Retreat! For the low price of hauling iron and minor road maintenance, enjoy plentiful deer, elk, moose and bear hunting in the tranquil Canadian North!' "

Charles fixed him with a glare that had make many a wolf cower and whipped his coaster at James' head while he ducked and smirked. Just then both men were startled by the sound of footsteps and chuckling coming around the side of the house. Gordon Seeker was still chuckling as he ambled toward them and sunk down into one of the free chairs. His eyes danced in merriment as he said "It seems no good deed goes unpunished, offer help to one and be expected to help them all."

James smiled and replied "I will help any who can benefit from it. How's Elysa fairing?"

Gordon steepled his old arthritic looking hands together and canted his head up more towards the sky. "She is overwhelmed as can only be imagined, but some facets of why she is the way she is, she is relieved to understand." He paused before adding with a smug look "While it's not unheard of to hit a target with a compound bow at 75 yards, it is almost unheard of for a 18 year old woman to be deadly accurate at it at. A keen understanding of wind and 20/5 vision would help I imagine."

Charles asked "How did she take to her other form?"

Gordon's face lit up with a mischievous smile and simply stated "Who doesn't dream to fly?" Charles's mouth quirked up in response, and he nodded his head and raised his mug in acknowledgement.

James rested his elbows on his knees as he posed the question" Do you believe the reserve she is from fated or just a poetic coincidence?" Receiving only an indulgent smile from Gordon Seeker he stated " In either case I think she is in a good place to explore her new abilities. Something about this area makes it a good place to start over."

~~~The End~~~

**Sorry about the long delay between chapters, the original of this chapter didn't survive a power outage and for some reason re-creation doesn't flow as easily as creation. The part in River Marked where they talk about Gordon Seeker coming back first never really sat well with me, so I came up with my own explanation. I don't of this story as having a sequel, but maybe another type of walker will pop into my head to build around. **

**Charles in this may seem out of character in this, but I like to think that being mated to an Omega, and being around another wolf that was not a threat to him or innocents would allow him to be less guarded. **

**Thanks to everyone who followed along, and since I'm new at this please feel free to review or send me a pm if you have any comments.**

**Cheers,**

**Megan**


End file.
